Dragons My first X Files story
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery My future stories will follow this one in time line: Strange things are happening in a small Irish town & what it turns out to be will shock even Mulder & Scully. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The X-Files

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

_Summery: Mysterious things are happening in a smallIrish town & what it turns out to be might even shock the likes of Mulder & Scully_. _Set somewhere in season 7._

"Mulder? Where are you? I can barely hear you!" Scully yelled into her cell phone as she sat in traffic on her way to work. "I'm on a plane, Scully. I need you to meet me in Great Britain as soon as you can." Scully rolled her eyes as she gave her phone one of her classic _'you've got to be joking'_ looks. "Do I even want to ask why?" "I'd prefer you'd keep an open mind." Mulder replied.

"How was your flight?" Mulder asked as he took her bags for her. "Long & stressful, I had to deal with an airsick kid & a creep who kept hitting on me the whole way here." She said witheringly, Mulder laughed in reply. "So, now would you mind filling me in on why I had to endure a transcendental flight?" Scully asked, Mulder paused & he seemed to be gathering his thoughts. Scully felt uneasiness quelling in her gut, Mulder always did this before laying a whopper of a story on her. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet, she's supposed to be meeting us here." Mulder replied. "_She?_" Scully mused with a raised eyebrow, Mulder merely grinned widely at her as they came to wait at the terminal gate. It wasn't long before they heard their names being called; they turned to see a woman jogging towards them. Scully looked up at Mulder to see his face mirroring her bemused & surprised expression, he apparently had never seen this women before either; one of his many internet contacts, she assumed. She was wearing what had to be the loudest tie dye shirt Scully had ever seen in company with a white floor-length bohemian style skirt, which flowed loosely around her petite frame as she jogged up to them. Her hair was colored a day-glow pink, which clashed horribly with her coral complexion. "Agents!" She said in a rich Irish accent as she looked them both over, all the while shaking their hands vigorously. "I can't thank you enough for coming." She said, craning her neck upwards from her height of barely five feet to look them in the eye. "My name is Izze Simmons, you'd probably know me as Draconess411. Now come on, there's so much to do."

"These are pictures & statements from farmers all over the Irish, Scottish & Northern English countryside. They claim that something's been taking their livestock. One even reported three of his best livestock guardian dogs missing without a trace, not even a hair was left behind. Our complaints fell on deaf ears until the first human was taken, then the government suddenly decided to take action." "That has a familiar ring to it." Mulder said dryly, Izze shot him a sprightly smile as she continued. "Well, the last human that was taken happened to be a tourist & he had a camera with him, when he was… abducted; his camera fell from his hand & snapped a picture." She said as she handed Mulder the small photo, Mulder & Scully both drew back in shock. "This can't be what I think it is…" Scully said as she looked from Mulder to Izze. "That depends on what you think it is." Izze replied with an amused smile. "What do _you_ think it is?" Mulder asked. "It's obvious, isn't it? That's a dragon."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The X-Files

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing**!

_Summery: Look in 1st chapter._

"I' am sorry… did you say… _dragon?_" Scully repeated as she looked at the picture again. "That's certainly what it looks like. Imagine Scully, as a woman of science;if we were to find this creature, what it would mean to the scientific community a well as mythological history?" "You're talking as if we know for sureit exists; Mulder… all I see is a blurry picture of a creature's leg & talon. It could be a dragon, but it also could be a lot of other things, too. There are birds of prey in this area." Izze looked at Scully, her expression a mix ofshock & growing dissapointment. "I should've warned you about my partner's skepticism." Mulder said good-naturedly, Scully tossed him a withering look. "Well, she could be right, the camera was all the way zoomed in with the picture was taken, I say we check out the scenes of the crimes." She said as she grabbed her bag & bounded out the door.

"Yeah, I saw it one night when I was tending my flock; big monstrous thing, flew right over the top of my head & over the edge of the cliff. I ran to the edge to see, but it disappeared into the fog." An aged farmer said. "Could you tell exactly how big it was?" Izze asked. "Oh… if I had to, I'd say about the size of a small airplane." The old farmer said as he ambled back into his house. "Naw, the one I saw was at least as big as a small passenger plane." Another farmer told them, each one had a different story, some saw a small creature, others a large one. "I think what were dealing with, Mulder is an elaborate fabrication of a story in order to get attention. Another good example is the two men who admitted to making all of those crop circles a while back." "Or… we might be dealing with more then one creature, possibly a colony of creatures." Mulder replied. "A colony of creatures that… if they existed at all would have to be thousands of years old at the least! There's little chance they would have survived extinction & evolution. Besides, why hasn't anyone seen one until now?" Mulder studied all of the new houses that were popping up all over the countryside & the foothills to the mountains. "Habitat depletion, & food competition." He replied. "Look, the only way we're going to know for sure is to explore the caves for ourselves. I luckily I have just the guy to help us."

"Agents, meet my boyfriend, George Whitestone. He's an expert hiker, free diver & mountain climber. If anyone can get us up to those caves, it's him." Izze said proudly, George's sun tanned face reddened slightly in light of her praise as he shook Mulder & Scully's hands. "Well, let's get started, then. First, you're going to have to put these on." He said as he handed Mulder & Scully a pair of parkas made from what looked like mink fur. "Dragons, like all predators have an extremely good sense of smell, the fur masks your body odor." He said as he & Izze slipped theirs on & they set off. "I'd never thought I'd say this to you, Scully. But you look rather hot covered in fur." Mulder said cheekily from behind her. "You don't look so bad yourself." She replied dryly over her shoulder, slightly out of breath as they arrived at the first cave opening. They walked inside to see the floor littered with animal bones, large & small that crunched under their feet. "Look." Izze said as she bent down out of the beam of the lantern & came back with a skull. "That looks dog to me." George said she handed it to Scully. "I'm rather rusty on my canines, but the refined brain cavity & fine canine teeth tell me it's probably a dog. Wolves have larger brain cavities & larger canine teeth." Scully said as Izze suddenly stopped in her tracks & covered her mouth. Mulder & Scully caught up with her to see a freshly consumed human body lying strewn in pieces all over the cave's floor. Some of the bones still had meat on them. "Blimey." George said, suddenly, a thunderous noise came from somewhere deep within the cave, it was so loud that it shook pieces of the cave's ceiling loose. "I… I think we'd better take cover." George said, practically scooping up Izze's small frame as he ran, Mulder & Scully at his heels. "There!" Izze yelled, pointing to a bolder just inside the mouth of the cave that was large enough to hide them all. They all dove behind it just as something large & loomed around the corner to exit the cave. Mulder, Scully, Izze & George all watched, shocked beyond words as an actual dragon came out of the shadows in all its mythological splendor & glory; its golden hide glistening against the late afternoon sun. It paused at the opening of the cave, spread its wide, leathery wings & leapt gracefully off the edge, falling a few feet before leveling out & disappearing in the cloud deck below. "What was that about dragons not existing, Scully?" Mulder said his eyes were still transfixed on the spot where the dragon disappeared from their view.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The X-Files

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

_Summery: in 1st chapter_.

They all remained silent as they descended the last of the foothills, each still trying to comprehend what they had seen. "What do you think, Scully?" Mulder asked once they were back at George's lodge. "What do I…? Mulder I don't know what to think. I… I'm still trying to come to grips with what I _saw_." She said, staring blankly beyond him as she spoke. Mulder smiled boyishly as he gently gripped her shoulders. "Scully, that… what we just saw was proof that dragons did, & still _do_ exist on this planet today." He said in quiet excitement. Scully sighed in defeat as she met his gaze, his greenish hazel eyes were emblazoned with a passion & excitement that was almost juvenile; like a kid on his first trip to Disney World as he turned to George. "Do you have a night vision video camera & a pair of binoculars?"

"Mulder, you could sit out here all night & not see another one of those creatures." Scully said as the joined him on a flat rock at the edge of the cliff. He said nothing; he merely continued to scan the horizon, switching between binoculars & camera. "Look straight ahead!" He said suddenly, his voice rising with excitement as he thrust the binoculars at her. She followed with them & sure enough, one was flying in a steady circle, catching the updraft from the valley. "Mulder… maybe we should go inside." Scully said uneasily as she watched the creature begin to drift their way, most likely drawn to the flocks of sheep & goats that were grazing about twenty acres below them. "& miss witnessing predatory behavior? Not a chance." He said stubbornly as he kept filming, through the binoculars, Scully saw the creature's head tilt in their direction & its nostrils flared, exhaling puffs of flame as it smelt the air for a few moments before suddenly going into a free dive out of their line ofsight. "Mulder, we're up wind, I really think we'd better go." She said as she gently tugged on his arm. "Scully, I would have thought that you, being a woman of science would want this to be documented for the books!" He said irritatingly, never taking his eye out of the camera's view finder. "Yes, but I'd also like to be around to see it!" She argued back. Mulder opened his mouth to retort, but he didn't get a chance because suddenly, the monster swooped up from the side of the steep cliff. "Get down!" Mulder yelled as he pushed Scully behind the flat rock they had been sitting on. Scully watched, horrified as the creature scooped Mulder up in its massive talons & carried him off, the video camera dropped lightly on a moss-covered rock just in front of Scully, who jumped up & looked frantically around, but the monster was already out of sight. "Damn it!" She cursed as she ran back to George's lodge for help.

Mulder awoke with a start & found himself lying on something smooth & hard, he slowly sat up & drew back in shock once he realized that he was surrounded by dragons. Large ones, small ones, light ones & dark ones. Suddenly, he was slammed back against the wall with the force of a charging bull, he gasped for air as the dragon's front talon closed around his body, slowly cutting off his air supply like the deadly coils of a constrictor snake. "What is your business here?" The dragon said harshly, even through his fading conscious, Mulder was shocked to hear it speak human tongue. Suddenly, a deep, booming voice drowned out all the others. "Stop!" The dragons parted to allow passage of what looked to be the fittest & strongest of them all. He was bronze in color with brilliant yellow eyes that glowed in the dimly lighted cave. "Let him _go_, Barton!" The dark colored dragon with the scar on the side of his face released his grip, allowing Mulder a rude meeting with rock he had been previously laying on. "I'm sorry for all this; I truly wish that he wasn't necessary." He said. His voice was deep, quiet & rumbling, like distant thunder. "What do you want?" Mulder asked weakly as he leaned back painfully against the cave's cool, damp walls. "For you to understand."

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The X-Files

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

_Summery: in 1st chapter._

"I'm sorry to say, Miss Scully. But if one of those blighters took your partner, it's not likely that we'll find him alive." George said as he, Scully & Izze scaled the last of the jagged, steep cliffs. "I can't give up on him, I won't." She replied as the mouth of the cave gaped in front of them, like a giant mouth waiting to swallow them whole.

"U-understand what?" Mulder said as he couched hollowly into his hand, his heart sank when he came back with blood. "We came here from far away, trying to escape the weapons & hatred of your kind, only to find more hatred & weapons here." The leader said. "Well, taking their livestock isn't exactly being very neighborly." Mulder said. "Then, what do you propose we do? People are taking away our hunting grounds & killing off the animals we naturally hunt." Mulder thought for a moment. "What if I persuade the environmental protection agency to declare this a protected area? That means you'd be protected by the law. No one could harm you & your land would be preserved." He offered. "This… it sounds promising." One of the females in the rear said. "But how many times have we heard promises from his kind before! Why do we keep trusting them time & time again when all they to is lie to us!" Barton yelled, enraged. "Because, tolerance eventually leads to acceptance." The leader replied.

"Did you hear that?" Scully said as the quickened her pace. She rounded the corner & stopped in her tracks, causing George & Izze to collide with her. There, in the midst of all the creatures… _talking_ to them was Mulder. Scully looked to Izze, who's expression mirrored hers of shock.

"…I can get them to come up here, to see what remarkable creatures you are. I can make them see that you are worth saving & preserving." Mulder was saying to what George, Scully & Izze presumed to be the leader. Suddenly, one of them inhaled deeply of the surrounding air. "We have unexpected company." She said to the leader. "Step forward!" He ordered, George, Izze & Scully all reluctantly stepped around the corner. Barton charged at them, stopping just short of trampling them. "What is your business here?" He said, his hot breath stinging their skin. "I've come to rescue my friend!" Scully said, sounding much braver then she felt. "You've come all this way & braved these great heights to save this man?" The leader said quizzically. "Yes." Scully replied firmly as she tentatively walked up to examine him. Through his pain Mulder still managed a boyish smile as he looked into her eyes. "I told you I'd get you that Nobel Prize one day." He said, she laughed in spite of her self as she turned to the leader. "He needs medical attention." She said sternly, the leader gently scooped Mulder into his massive talon & placed him on his back, he then held his talon out to Scully, who tentatively stepped into it & he lifted her onto his back as well. He then looked to Izze & George, who waved him off. "Don't worry about us; we can make the climb down in our sleep. We'll notify the environmental protection agency first thing in the morning." She said, the leader of the dragons nodded nobly to them as he moved to the front of the cave. "Hold on tightly." He said warningly as he spread his wings & took flight, Scully felt her heart leap into her throat as the dragon dropped a few feet before leveling out. She then looked worriedly down at Mulder, who was cradled in her lap. "Mulder, come on, stay with me." She said pleadingly as she stroked his cheek gently. "So… here I' am finally in your arms, though this wasn't quite the scenario I imagined." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, Scully chuckled in spite of herself. "What _did_ you have in mind, exactly?" Mulder's face broke into a weak, mischievous grin. "Oh, I think you know." He replied, his greenish hazel eyes twinkling boyishly, Scully smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "You pull through this first… & we'll talk."

Mulder straightened slightly in his hospital bed as Scully walked though the door. "The doctor says that you're going to make a full recovery & he's right; you really do have the luck of the Irish, Mulder." She said as she sat on the right side of his bed, her hand came to rest on the left. "Maybe I should buy a lottery ticket when we get home." Mulder replied as he took her face in his hands & drew close to her. "I hope that you haven't forgotten the deal you made. I made it through, now its time for you to hold up your end." He said, Scully rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Mulder I only said that to…" She was stopped short as he suddenly pulled her into a short, sensual kiss. "No way, Scully. You're not going to logic your way out of this one, a deal's a deal." Scully sighed in defeat as she set her forehead against his; it wasn't like she didn't want it, in all honesty, she had secret fantasies about it for years. But she had been so busy being strong, efficient, independent Special Agent Dana Scully that it had just become a habit for her to shy away at the first sign of dependence or commitment. "Okay." She said, her answer ending in a long, suffering sigh. "But you have to wait until we get back." Mulder looked at her dejectedly as he prepared to object. "I didn't say I'd be a _total_ push over, did I?" She said as she blew him a kiss & walked out with out a second look or word. Mulder gazed at her longingly until she was out of sight; he was equally frustrated & excited. He had watched her over the seven years they had been together, listening to her debunk theory after theory. Come up with logical explanations for his 'paranormal phenomena' & through it all she managed a sense of grace, pride & dignity that others could only dream to achieve. It was because of this that he gradually (& unwittingly) fell in love with her & once they were back on US soil, he was going to show her just how deep that love for her ran within him.

End of chapter 4 & this 'X-File'


End file.
